Starless Sky
by Remus J.L
Summary: Pensamentos e lembranças de Lupin em um anoitecer chuvoso...dias depois de Sirius ter partido. (Sirius x Remus...e tem spoilers do 5º livro, então se você não leu...não leia essa fic )


Era final de tarde quando despertei de um provável sono distraído que tive. Avistei meu livro jogado no chão, aberto em alguma página qualquer e com o efeito do vento da janela aberta sobre ela. Não era surpresa que havia cochilado...há noites eu não dormia. Presenteado com sonhos bons, que longe estão de se tornarem reais, eu simplesmente não conseguia mais dormir. Sentei no sofá onde estava e esticando a mão, fechei a janela. O dia estava cinza, assim como a minha vida desde que ele partiu. Nuvens ameaçadoras se formavam no céu e não pude deixar de contemplá-las, com lágrimas nos olhos. Faz quanto tempo agora? Uma semana? Mas o rosto dele ainda incendeia a minha visão. A voz dele ainda soa doce em meus ouvidos. Ainda posso sentir aqueles braços quentes me envolverem...o cheiro que seus cabelos negros emanavam...o gosto suave de seus lábios quando se juntavam aos meus. Certo...agora as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto tão forte quanto a chuva que cai lá fora. Sirius...Sirius...por que teve que se tornar tão inútil o ato de chamar seu nome? Por que não posso vê-lo outra vez descendo as escadas e sorrindo para mim? _"Eu sabia que você viria, Moony..."_. Claro, eu nunca poderia deixá-lo sozinho, Padfoot. Meu...meu Padfoot.

O céu estava bem mais escuro agora, como se anoitecesse. Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer essas recordações pararem por um instante...apenas um instante sem sentir o gosto salobro das minhas lágrimas, e meu corpo todo tremer. Um instante sem sentir esse vazio devorar meu peito, como se fosse um monstro com garras ainda pior do que eu próprio. Se ao menos você estivesse aqui, Sirius...se ao menos eu pudesse acordar novamente com você do meu lado, me abraçando. "_Foi só um pesadelo, Lupin...volte a dormir"_. Mas não é um pesadelo. Não...eu me lembro muito bem. Lembro do gosto amargo do nosso último beijo. O beijo que eu lhe dei, quando estava exasperado em preocupação com Harry naquela noite, antes de encontrarmos as outras pessoas da Ordem e nos encaminharmos para o Ministério da Magia. Lembro da sua expressão estática, da sua determinação em alcançarmos Harry a tempo...sua determinação em salvá-lo. E lembro-me, lembro-me muito bem, como se uma faca partisse meu coração ao meio, quando vi você ser lançado longe e tirado de mim. Seu rosto pálido e seu corpo caindo, foi como se passasse diante dos meus olhos em câmera lenta. E eu não pude fazer nada para salvá-lo. Absolutamente nada para salvá-lo. "SIRIUS", eu gritei, mas tenho certeza que ninguém me ouviu no caos da situação. Será que você pôde ouvir, meu amor? Será que pôde ouvir minha voz por uma última vez como sendo a despedida que não nos permitiram ter?

Lembro-me de ter fraquejado. De ter olhado para aquele arco por pesarosos segundos, que pareceram horas. Sirius havia partido. Eu havia perdido Sirius para sempre. E então eu vi Harry e lembrei porque estávamos ali. Lembrei do seu desejo de protegê-lo, de nunca permitir que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer a ele. Eu o impedi de cometer alguma loucura...não que minha mente ou meu coração estivessem sãos. Talvez ninguém ali soubesse o tamanho da minha dor, e naquele momento, talvez aquilo não fosse importante.

E depois de todo o ocorrido no Ministério, eu voltei para a casa. Para a casa de número 12 do Largo Grimmauld. Subi sozinho até o quarto de Sirius e deitei em sua cama. _Nossa cama_. Apertei com força os lençóis que ainda estavam impregnados com o cheiro dele. Eu não podia acreditar, não. E num desabafo, derramei lágrimas torrenciais em cima daquela que já fora testemunha de muitos de nossos sorrisos.

Como seria, dali para frente, viver sem ele? Sem aquele riso rouco ecoando pela casa? Sem aquela voz grave sussurrando em meu ouvido? Sem aquelas imprudências que me faziam rir? Sem estar ao lado daquele que fora meu companheiro sempre, em noites de lua cheia, e que sempre me aceitara como eu sou?

Lembrei dos velhos tempos...o tempo dos Marauders...e o tempo em que tudo começou. Como era feliz o nosso tempo em Hogwarts! Eu nunca havia sido tão feliz em minha vida. Eu finalmente tinha amigos! Amigos que me aceitavam, me ajudavam...e nos divertíamos tanto juntos. E eu sempre fui atraído por Sirius. Claro que não o desejava quando éramos crianças, mas algo em Sirius sempre atraiu a minha atenção, mais do que a James e Peter. O sorriso de Sirius sempre me alegrava, seu espírito tão cheio de energia sempre nos animava. É...eu sempre amei Sirius, desde a primeira vez que o vi.

Os anos passavam e nós crescíamos. E a certeza de que eu amava Sirius Black apenas se fixava e me atormentava. E ele sempre soube, só fui descobrir no Quinto ano. Naquela época eu já sabia que James e Sirius consideravam-se melhores amigos e assim o eram. Sempre juntos, não apenas nas brincadeiras, mas na personalidade. Eu sempre fui mais recatado e sério, enquanto James e Sirius eram mais imprudentes e joviais. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo quando estavam rindo de algo (ou alguém) juntos, Sirius se virava para mim e dava um sorriso doce, e carinhosamente estendia a mão. Com o rosto fervendo, eu segurava em sua mão, sentindo seu calor e ele me puxando para junto deles. Como Sirius era lindo, com seus cabelos negros caindo-lhe sobre os olhos! As quintanistas que passavam por ele se cutucavam e algumas até acenavam. Sirius sempre sorria charmosamente para elas, e me despertava um sentimento de ciúmes que algumas vezes não conseguia esconder, principalmente quando ele saía com alguma delas.

Eu era monitor naquela época. Fui nomeado para poder acalmar os ânimos exacerbados de James e Sirius, embora não me recordo de ter feito isso muitas vezes. Uma noite estava lendo um livro no salão da Grifinória e não havia percebido que já passava das nove e meia da noite. Perguntei a James onde estava Sirius, pois já passara do horário de todos os alunos estarem nos quartos.

- Não sei...ainda deve estar com a garota com quem estava conversando depois do jantar - James riu

- Aquela com quem ele saiu hoje à tarde- perguntei tentando parecer indiferente. James assentiu com a cabeça, e eu levantei da poltrona caminhando em direção à porta.

- Onde você vai- James perguntou com os olhos surpresos.

- Vou atrás de Sirius, onde mais? Será que ele não sabe que não pode ficar por aí? Se o pegarem, ele vai tomar mais uma detenção. Não, não...nem se levante, Jamesé melhor você ficar aqui. Pior do que pegarem Siriusé pegarem vocês dois juntos...de novo.

James sentou-se novamente, um tanto quanto desgostoso e me disse que Sirius sabia se virar sozinho.

- Ah sim, claro...ele deve estar prestando muita atenção agora- Eu disse num tom sério tentando em vão disfarçar o ciúme que estava sentindo. Peguei o mapa que havíamos feito e fui atrás de Sirius. Minha mente alternava entre temer que Sirius tivesse sido pego e temer a minha reação quando o visse com alguém. Mas para a minha surpresa, o encontrei sozinho num corredor voltando devagar para a torre da Grifinória. Senti meu corpo hesitar ligeiramente quando o vi caminhando, parecia pensativo. Seu olhar perdido, pareceu não se surpreender em me ver.

- O que é que está fazendo aqui, Sirius- perguntei sem qualquer ânimo na voz.

- Estava voltando pra torre, oras - ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- E você viu que horas são? E ainda sem o mapa...está tudo bem com você- Perguntei quando percebi que Sirius não estava em seu humor habitual. E parado, olhando para as feições abatidas de Sirius, me esqueci completamente de olhar o mapa em minhas mãos e não vi quando fomos encurralados pelo zelador.

- Muito bom, muito bom... - Ele disse quando nos viu parados no corredor, iluminando nossos rostos. Sirius pegou mais do que depressa o mapa das minhas mãos e o enfiou no bolso - Acho mesmo que vocês estavam querendo fazer uma visitinha à Profª McGonagall.

E pegamos uma detenção na outra noite. Sentei na cadeira ao lado da de Sirius. Uma parte de mim estava furiosa...a maior parte estava trêmula. Eu estava sozinho com Sirius. Iria ficar sozinho com ele nas próximas horas.

- Moony...me desculpe - Disse ele com sinceridade na voz.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri. Como eu o amava! Por Merlin, como o amava...

- Está tudo bem, Padfoot...só me responde uma coisa: Onde é que você estava? Por que se descuidou tanto?

- Eu fui dar uma volta...e acabei perdendo o horário.

- Foi dar uma volta com aquela garota com quem está saindo- As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pensasse. Sirius pareceu me olhar profundamente por um ou dois segundos, e eu corei.

- Não...eu estava sozinho...fui pensar um pouco. - E Sirius hesitou. Olhei para ele e ele, pela primeira vez, me pareceu nervoso.

- Padfoot...está tudo bem com você? Desde ontem eu pensei que...bom, se houver alguma coisa que eu puder fazer...

- Eu não estou mais saindo com ela...

Eu congelei na minha cadeira. Então era por isso que ele estava chateado. Estava gostando da garota e ela não quis mais sair com ele. Fiquei parado em silêncio e baixei os olhos, sentindo um peso no coração. Sirius também não me olhava. Olhava para a frente, com os cabelos caindo-lhe nos olhos como o habitual.

- Eu não estou mais saindo com ela - continuou - pq...pq tem uma outra pessoa que...

Eu levantei. Precisava de ar, definitivamente. Certo...então ele terminou com a garota com quem estava saindo porque na realidade já estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Falei, enquanto caminhava para a janela.

- Já entendi, já entendi, Padfoot - e dei um sorriso a ele, enquanto fingia estar abrindo mais a janela, justificando o motivo de eu ter levantado - Mas acho que nesse caso você não precisa da minha ajuda - E ri.

- Na verdade, eu preciso sim...preciso que me escute. Moony...- ele se levantou também e ficou parado ao lado da mesa, como se esperasse que depois de abrir a janela, eu fosse voltar a sentar, mas não me movi, apenas olhava para ele.- Moony...essa pessoa...ela...cresceu comigo, sabe...ela não sabe o quanto é difícil...digo...faz anos que eu...

É amiga da Lily- Eu perguntei tentando fazer-lhe se sentir a vontade para falar, embora eu mesmo estivesse com vontade de correr o mais longe que eu podia daqueles olhos acizentados.

Sirius me olhou por longos instantes e eu não pude deixar de estremecer novamente.

- Sim... - disse finalmente - Essa pessoa é amiga da Lily...essa pessoa - e começou a caminhar até mim vagarosamente, ainda com um olhar nervoso- Essa pessoa sempre esteve do meu lado...e o sorriso dela fazia eu querer parar o tempo, só para vê-la sorrir daquele jeito sempre...e quando ela me abraçava, eu sentia coisas que não podia e não posso mais negar...

E se aproximou de onde eu estava. Eu poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Será que ele sabia que aquelas palavras me magoavam mais do que qualquer coisa? Será que ele sabia que estava partindo meu coração?

- Essa pessoa...essa pessoa faz eu me envergonhar quando faço algo errado...essa pessoa faz eu querer protegê-la sempre...

_"Pare, Sirius, pare com isso"_ Eu sentia meu corpo tremer mais visivelmente conforme as palavras iam saindo daqueles lábios que cada vez mais estavam mais próximos de mim.

- Faz eu querer protegê-la sempre a cada lua cheia...cada vez que ela desperta, tão frágil e tremendo...

E passou a mão no meu cabelo. Eu pensei que fosse desfalecer.

- C-como assim? C-c-omo assim lua cheia? Padfoot, o que quer dizer?

Sirius tomou meu rosto em suas mãos. Eu tremia violentamente e meu coração estava prestes a explodir. Estava quente, como se tivesse em chamas. Vi o rosto de Sirius baixar sobre o meu, se aproximando muito lentamente. Ele próprio também tremia e eu também sentia a sua hesitação.

- O que eu quero dizer é que...eu...eu amo você, Moony...

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando os lábios de Sirius tocaram nos meus. Meu coração pulsou forte e em seguida, achei que ele fosse parar. Fui fechando lentamente os olhos, sentindo pela primeira vez o beijo doce de Sirius, e sentindo uma lágrima escorrer dos meus olhos.

_"Eu também amo você, Padfoot..."_

A chuva se transformou em tempestade e bateu forte contra a minha janela, fazendo com que eu me dispersasse das minhas lembranças_. "Você está se machucando de novo, Remus"_. Mas é impossível não lembrar, com esse desejo forte de voltar e remontar o passado assolando meu coração. O desejo forte de que Sirius ainda esteja vivo. Tão vivo e tão belo quanto nos anos que se seguiram em Hogwarts depois daquela detenção, que foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram na minha vida.

Passamos os dois últimos anos em Hogwarts juntos. Apenas os nossos amigos mais próximos sabiam da nossa relação. Lily se mostrou muito feliz quando soube e James riu dizendo que não era nenhuma novidade, depois de tantas vezes que nos pegou trocando olhares admirados de _"bobo-apaixonado"_.

- Não sei como você nunca percebeu antes, Moony – disse James num tom animado em uma das nossas conversas na alta noite na torre da Grifinória – Você não lembra no ano passado quando aquela garota da Lufa-lufa...como era mesmo o nome dela?

- Alicia Lindcroft – Disse Sirius num tom atravessado fazendo James gargalhar e eu ficar um tanto espantado.

- Isso, essa mesma! – James ainda ria – Você não lembra como ela dava em cima de você todos os dias e o Padfoot aqui sempre fechava a cara? Não lembra como ele ergueu ela no ar com a varinha e gritou pra que ela se afastasse de nós? – James jogou a cabeça para trás de tanto rir – Ou você achou que ele realmente só ficou bravo por causa de alguns confeitozinhos no cabelo, que aquele cupido que ela usou pra decorar o seu lugar na mesa jogou em cima da gente?

Depois de rirmos, fomos dormir porque já era muito tarde. Me despi e deitei na cama, ainda com um sorriso de felicidade sempre que lembrava de como foram maravilhosos os dias que se seguiram à detenção. Senti alguém subir na minha cama, e me virei num pulo assustado, encontrando Sirius ao pé da minha cama.

- Sirius! – Eu disse olhando para os lados, para ter certeza que mais ninguém estava acordado.

- Estão todos dormindo... – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, se esgueirando mais pra cima da cama – O que é essa cara de assustadoÉ proibido invadir a cama do monitor, eh?

Eu envolvi seus ombros em meus braços enquanto ele se debruçava sobre mim. Um calor percorrendo todo meu corpo, deixando até mesmo quente o meu sorriso. Seus cabelos roçaram em meu rosto, quando ele se abaixou para me beijar. Um beijo tão ardente que fazia com que eu agarrasse com força em suas costas, com a sua camiseta entre meus dedos. Um beijo que durou horas...até o dia amanhecer.

E não foi muito diferente nos anos que se seguiram, e como já tínhamos certeza que não podíamos mais viver longe um do outro, quando nos formamos em Hogwarts decidimos morar juntos.

A família de Sirius adorou o fato de vê-lo fora de casa, e deu a ele o dinheiro necessário para podermos viver num lugar bom. Lembro da felicidade que senti quando entrei pela primeira vez naquela casa...as mãos de Sirius entrelaçadas às minhas. O lugar onde iríamos consumar o nosso amor eterno, construir a nossa felicidade. Mas essa felicidade não durou tanto tempo assim. Com o casamento de James e Lily, veio também a guerra contra o Lord das Trevas. Sirius era auror, e as coisas ficaram bem conturbadas. Lily teve o seu bebê e todos da Ordem sabiam que aquela criança deveria ser protegida. E Sirius foi o escolhido para o cargo. Mas tudo deu errado...e o Lord Voldemort os encontrou. James e Lily foram mortos...e o pequeno Harry sobreviveu. Como? Como Voldemort poderia tê-los encontrado? Sirius havia os entregado. Sirius havia os traído...traído à Ordem...e traído à mim.

E foi quando eu perdi Sirius Black pela primeira vez.

Eu não podia acreditar, não! Sirius...aquele Sirius que nós conhecíamos e que eu havia amado...o nosso Padfoot...como ele pôde? Como ele pôde entregá-los desse jeito? Como ele pôde assassinar James e Lily, seus melhores amigos? Como ele pôde deixar órfão seu próprio afilhado? Eu não podia acreditar, simplesmente não podia. Eu queria mais que tudo odiá-lo, queria desejar que enlouquecesse, apodrecesse em Azkaban! Mas sempre que eu pensava nisso, meu coração se rasgava, pq eu sabia...eu sabia que eu ainda o amava. Que eu ainda amava aquele assassino. Que eu ainda não podia ficar sem ele.

Eu saí daquela casa, porque não suportaria viver nela e lembrar das nossas épocas felizes. Lembrar de seus beijos, de seus abraços e das nossas noites de amor. Foram os 12 anos mais difíceis que enfrentei. Minhas transformações ficaram mais violentas, e sempre que eu despertava, o fazia em meio à cacos e estilhaços.

No 12º ano da minha tormenta, fomos informados que Sirius havia fugido de Azkaban e eu fui nomeado professor de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts. Mal conseguia dormir com os pensamentos de que Sirius estava entre nós de novo. Sirius que, apesar de tudo, apesar dos anos, eu ainda amava. Ansiava e temia vê-lo. Até que em uma noite ele me procurou. Meu corpo arrepiou-se quando ouvi aquela voz grave chamar meu nome. Tremi tanto quanto na noite do nosso primeiro beijo quando me virei e o vi. O maldito ainda era lindo, apesar dos maus tratos. Sirius andou depressa em minha direção e fez uma profunda expressão de tristeza ao ver que eu recuara e apontara a minha varinha em sua direção.

- Como você se atreve a ... – Comecei a dizer, com os lábios trêmulos de ódio e rancor, tentando tirar do meu coração o lado que saltava feliz por vê-lo.

- Por favor, Moo...Remus...por favor, eu só preciso que você me escute, por favor! – Sirius deu passos lentos em minha direção, com uma voz já derrotada.

Eu olhei para os lados. Precisava ouvi-lo. Me sentia um idiota por isso, mas eu realmente precisava ouvir o que ele tinha a me dizer.

- Não aqui...

E nos encaminhamos para a Casa dos Gritos. A casa onde nós Marauders muitas vezes nos encontramos. Eu não encarei Sirius uma única vez até chegarmos lá, mas eu sentia que ele me olhava. E eu não queria confiar em sua nítida tristeza.

- Estou te ouvindo... – Eu disse, então, virando-me para ele. Doía algo em mim sempre que nossos olhos se encontravam.

E Sirius revelou tudo. Que não havia sido ele...e me deu provas, detalhes...as lágrimas corriam dos nossos rostos. Então ele era inocente! Ele nunca poderia ter machucado James, Lily e Harry! Nunca poderia ter mentido para mim e me abandonado! Quando ele terminou de contar, ainda em lágrimas, eu fui até ele e o abracei. Ele me abraçou forte, como se estivesse apenas esperando que eu fizesse isso e me disse o quanto tinha sofrido em Azkaban. O quanto tinha sentido a minha falta naquelas noites frias. Eu tirei seus cabelos compridos da sua face e nos beijamos beirando à insanidade, deitando no chão que há muito tempo não havia sido pisado. 12 anos que eu havia me culpado por ainda desejar o maior traidor do mundo. 12 anos ainda sentindo o vazio que ele deixara. Mas ele estava de volta...inocente...e ainda o meu Sirius_. Meu...meu Padfoot_.

Limpei as minhas lágrimas e fui acender a lareira. Nem havia percebido que eu já estava no meio da penumbra da casa, e que já estava completamente escuro lá fora. As chamas crepitantes deram vida à sala, ainda vazia se não fosse eu próprio. Fiquei admirando a madeira ser lentamente consumida. Talvez esperasse alguém aparecer na lareira para falar comigo, como Harry fizera há pouco tempo atrás. Foi realmente divertida aquela conversa. Eu e Sirius relembrando nossos tempos de estudantes com o jovem Potter, que tinha dúvidas sobre o motivo do pai agir como um idiota quando tinha 15 anos. Mas não...ninguém apareceu.

Continuei olhando as chamas crepitando e pensando que apesar de tudo, ainda tínhamos momentos felizes. Dois anos se passaram desde que Sirius voltou de Azkaban e fomos viver juntos em sua casa do Largo Grimmauld. Dois anos em que eu o ajudei a se esconder das autoridades. E mesmo com Peter Pettigrew conseguindo escapar e Lord Voldemort tendo seu retorno. Ainda assim...ainda assim nós podíamos ter nossos momentos de felicidade e despreocupação...e a certeza de que estando juntos teríamos mais força para suportar e proteger todas as pessoas que amamos. _Mas eu não pude salvar você, não é mesmo? Eu não pude te proteger..._

E foi quando eu perdi Sirius Black pela segunda e definitiva vez.

E é quando eu, Remus John Lupin, tenho que aprender a viver sem ele novamente, e dessa vez sem a esperança de rever seu rosto emergindo da escuridão. Viver sem a minha estrela guia...meu Dog Star. Apenas me atando às lembranças...fechando os olhos e lembrando de manhãs ensolaradas em que eu acordava com ele ao meu lado, envolvendo minha cintura com um dos braços. Lembrando de relance de seus sorrisos, do modo como seus cabelos se desalinhavam com o vento. De quando ele se transfigurava para sua forma canina...apenas para me fazer rir. De quando ele se transfigurava para me acompanhar nas minhas noites de maldição. Sirius...como evitar chamar seu nome? Como evitar pensar em você se você é tudo o que mais amo no mundo? Como fazer meu coração permanecer vivo se você estava com ele todo o tempo?

E a chama continuou a crepitar. E a chuva continuou a cair.


End file.
